In dentistry, a dental cleaning is called a prophylaxis and the cleaning paste is called prophylaxis paste. Such paste is most commonly provided in two ways: either in bulk in a large container from which one scoops out a portion with a spatula, or in individual dose cups. The paste is usually placed into a plastic or metal cup retainer attached to the dentist's or hygienist's gloved finger as it is being used. The individual dose cups are sometimes attached to the glove by an adhesive dot with adhesive material on both sides to retain the cup to the glove. The problem with some of these systems of holding the working compound is that the plastic or metal cup holders traditionally used require cleaning and sterilization.